In the begining
by Reeliams
Summary: Beck and Jade have been going to Hollywood Arts for a year now, but have never got to know each other. Jade thinks Beck is conceited and arrogant, and Beck had never really thought about Jade. But when they are put in the same drama class and begin to compete for the top, Beck realizes he can think of nothing but Jade. Rated T just in case. Also has so Cade and Jandre friendships.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any of its characters. (If I did there would have been considerably more Bade, and considerably less canceling of the show!)**

**Ok, so this is my first fanfic so please don't be to hard on it, but please do review, I am already working on the second chapter which will be published very soon, so I really hope you like the first chapter and again please to review! Thanks- hope you enjoy it!**

**Jade's POV**

"Jade! Jade! Jade! WAKE UP" I groaned as I heard the shrill tones of my best friend screaming in my ear. "Come on Jadey! We're going to be late if you don't get up soon!" Cat's next pan was to start tugging at my duvet, so I let out a warning growl and when she didn't stop I lashed out and pushed her off my bed. "Ow" cam a small whimper from the floor.

I sighed as I sat up. Today was the first day of our second year at Hollywood Arts and Cat had insisted we have a sleepover the night before so we could arrive together.

I walked round the side of my bed to where cat was still lying, pouting up at me. She was already fully dressed having no doubt got up at dawn- how could she be so chirpy on six hours sleep? She held up her hand, indicating I should pull her up, but I was still annoyed that she had woken me up, so I simply stepped over her and walked over to my wardrobe and picked out a plain dark purple top, black trousers, my new combat boots and black leather jacket, throwing them on to my bed, before walking back to cat, helping her up of the floor and roughly guiding her to the door, pushing her out into the hallway so I could change in private.

Half an hour later we were in my mums car, on our way to school. Cat was jumping up and down in her seat, giggling to herself happily. I was staring out of the window, with a blank expression on my face. As much as I like performing it doesn't mean I look forward to school and the thought of having to spend another year with the freaks who seem to dominate half of Hollywood Arts was not an appealing on.

All too soon, mum was pulling into the car park

"Have a good day girls" she said, smiling and turning round in her seat to wave good by. Cat squealed happily as she hopped out of the car, waving to some passing students, before turning back to me.

"Come on Jadey!" She cried, flicking her bright red hair our of her face as she began tugging on my arm to get me to move faster. I sighed once more, but didn't resist as Cat dragged me excitedly towards the main hall, calling out cheerily greetings to other students as she did so.

Once we were inside Cat released me, skipping happily over to her locker to unload all the school books she needed this year. I did the same, walking over to my black locker, decorated with scissors, and began unloading my own bag.

"Hey!" Came a voice from the other side of my locker door.

"What!" I screamed, slamming my locker shut only to come face to face with my only other proper friend in this dump, Andre.

"Whoa" Said Andre, raising his hands, and stepping back.

"Sorry," I said, calming down a little, "Cat kept me up all last night talking about how exited she is about this year, so I'm already hating it and it hasn't even started yet!" I explained.

"Ahh", said Andre nodding, "Where is my favorite little red head anyway?" He asked, glancing round the corridor. I looked over to her locker but she had gone. I shrugged.

"She's probably already gone to first period." I reasoned. Andre looked at his watch and nodded.

"We should probably get going to then, don't want to be late on the first day, what do you have?" I glanced at the timetable I had been sent a few days ago,

"Acting with Sikowitz" I told him. I said he had it as well so together we walked towards the black box theatre where the rest of the class was already waiting. Sikowitz hadn't arrived yet so Andre and I sat next to Cat and she began to tell us story's of what her brother had got up to in the summer.

"And then..." Said Cat, trying not to giggle, "the clown pushed him off his unicycle and"

"Hi Andre," Said a guy who was sat just behind us.

"Hey Beck" Replied Andre, turning round to talk to a guy sat behind us. I vaguely remember him from last year, I think he might have been in my English class, but we'd never talked, he was always surrounded bu about ten girls all giggling and stroking his arms, so even if I had have wanted to talk to him, there was no way they would have let a 'freak' like me get any where near him. What was his surname again... Beck... Beck umm...

"Guys, this is Beck Oliver" Said Andre, answering my unasked question. "He was in my music class last year, and is like the best actor in the school." Beck smiled modestly at Andre's flattery, but I couldn't help but notice that he didn't deny it.

"Is that so?" I said, a hint of a challenge in my voice. Beck seemed to smile at my attitude towards him, the fluffy haired boy was probably not used to girls not fawning over him, but before he could say anything, Sikowitz entered the room.

"Quiet Children" He called and the class instantly ended the conversations and turned to him eagerly. "Today we will be doing a number of acting exercises before we start work on a small play next week. The people who I think do the best in these exercises will be the ones who get the best parts in my play." He explained to the nervous looking class. "First lets have..." He glanced down at his class list, before looking up again and saying. "Mr Oliver, Miss Valentine, Mr Harris and Miss Oliver." He called. Cat giggled excitedly as she skipped up to the stage, I glanced at Andre who raised his eyebrows but followed suit. Beck had already reached the stage and was grinning at me, clearly remembering the way I had challenged his acting ability. I just ignored him, and went to stand on the other side of Cat, as Andre stood on her other side and Beck was on the end

"Ok, we are going to start with the alphabet game" instructed Sikowitz "You will improvise a scene in which the actor who speaks first will be given a letter of the alphabet, each following actors line must start with the next letter in the alphabet, if you start your line with the wrong letter you are out. Any questions?" Cat raised her hand, but Sikowitz ignored her. "No, good Mr Oliver you can start, with the letter G, miss West you will have H, and so on. Ready? Action." We all looked at each other nervously,

"Good... to see you all again." He began hesitantly.

"How are you," I continued, trying to sound more confident then Beck.

"I'm well" Said Cat, proud that she was not out.

"Jelly fish! ...are my favorite animal!" Cried Andre, momentarily stumped by J.

"Koalas are mine," Responded Beck.

"Lizards are better then both of them." I said. Cat was beginning to get flustered, I could tell

she wanted to say unicorns and couldn't think how to link it to M.

"Me loves Unicorns!" She eventually cried. Sikowitz let her stay, so she began slightly

bouncing up and down as she got more excited.

"Nice animal the unicorn!" Replied Andre.

"Obviously not as good as the Koala though" Inputted Beck, at this Cat looked hurt

"Yes they are!" Yelled Cat

"Bzzz, Cat the next letter was P- your out!" Called Sikowitz from off stage.

"Phoey!" Mumbled cat as she went back to her seat.

"Jade you continue- P" He instructed, as he reached into his bag and drew out a coconut.

"Please don't upset my best friend!" I challenged Beck"

"Quite right!" Said Andre turning towards Beck.

"Really sorry about that," He said, "I guess I just love Koalas to much." He shrugged.

"SO! That's no excuse for upsetting people!. I cried- this kid was beginning to annoy me.

"Truly terribly behavior" Said Andre, trying not to grin at my annoyance.

"Understandably you are upset, I'm sorry." Said Beck giving me an odd look.

"Very glad to hear it but I still don't like you." I said, glaring at beck defiantly.

"Why ever not?" Questioned Beck, a grin spreading across his face.

"X-rays are what you will need if you keep annoying me!" I said threateningly.

"Yeah?" Said Beck, ignoring Andre's attempts to join in and taking a step towards me.

"Zoos!" Andre eventually cried. "That;s were we could see all our favorite animals! I could tell that he was trying to get us to change the subject, but me and this annoying boy were just staring at each other, determined to win.

"Alright now back to A!" Called Sikowitz, drinking from the coconut with a straw.

"Andre, do you think Beck is annoying," I said- ignoring Becks admiring smile. and turning to my uncomfortable looking friend.

"Beck... umm... nooo" He said glancing at his friend, "maybe..." He then clarified as he turned to face my harsh look. "I'm out" He said quickly, ducking to avoid my glare, and practically running back to his seat next to cat, who was uncontrollably giggling, as she watched me and Beck.

"Can you please stop upsetting my friends!" I screamed at Beck!

"Don't blame me!" Replied beck, a smug smirk appearing on his face.

"Even though it's your fault?" I questioned, getting more and more infuriated by him.

"Fancy going out on a date some time?" He asked. There was a mermer from the watching class, and I could hear a few mutterings about me from the jealous girls.

"Go out with you?" I asked, momentarily taken a back, before regaining my usual composure, and shooting him a withering glance spat, "not if you paid me."

"How about Nozu's" He said, clearly choosing to ignore my answer.

"I would never go out with you!" I practically screamed at the boy, who for some reason still had a smile on his face."

"Just think about it." He said, then he leaned in, and I could tell what he was about to do. So I dodged around him, and he walked straight into a pole at the side of the stage.

"Kiss you?" I mocked, "Not a chance." With that I stuck my tongue out at him, as he clutched his throbbing nose.

"I think I need to see the nurse." Beck said to Sikowitz. I couldn't help but grin.

"Bzzz, Beck your out, and Jade is the winner!" I smiled smugly and returned to my seat to sit with the clapping Andre and Cat. Most of the rest of the girls had gathered round Beck, Who was still clutching his nose. Just then the bell rang, so Andre Cat and I picked up our bags and left the theatre. I could feel Becks eyes watching me as I left, and had a feeling this wouldn't be the last of the discussion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious- if I did there would have been far more bade and face fewer cancellations of the show.**

**Any way, hope you enjoy this chapter and please review!**

**Becks POV**

It has been almost a month now since that first drama lesson with Jade, and I can't get her out of my head. I asked Andre what she thought of me but he said he didn't want to upset me, given he knew how much I liked her. I had tried to talk to her but every time I opened my mouth she walked away, or if we were in lessons, she would just shift her chair so she didn't have to face me. It was so typical. I could get pretty much any girl I chose to go out with me, yet the one person I wanted to, hated me.

I remain however completely determined to win her over and therefore I have decided to resort to manipulating her little red headed friend and Andre of course into helping me. Just then my phone started bleeping, I looked at it in confusion for a second, before realizing it was my alarm signaling that if I didn't head for school right now, I would be late for music. I quickly grabbed my jacket, checked my perfect hair in the mirror, then left my RV, grabbing the bike that was parked next to it and began peddling in the direction of Hollywood Arts.

Just as I pulled in to the car park, I heard the school bell ring. As fast as I could I locked up my bike, and sprinted into the now deserted school, heading for the black box theatre.

"Ah, Beck, just in time." Said Sikowitz who was standing in the front of the class, with is characteristic coconut in one hand, and a copy of the script they had been working on in the other. "We were just about to start rehearsal." I chucked my bag down on the nearest chair, and pulled out my now very battered script. We were still working on the play we started in the second week, of course Jade and I had got the leading roles due to our masterful ability at the acting exercises. This was the only time I could properly talk to her although even then she still only spoke her lines to me, or criticized my acting.

"Today will be the final run though of the play" announced Sikowitz, on Friday I shall be entering it as part of the showcase so I expect everyone to be perfect."

I nodded at Sikowitz but Jade laughed and whispered something to Cat- no doubt another joke at my expense. Why do I like her so much?

At the end of rehearsal I was just about to leave when I heard Sikowitz call me.

"Jade, Beck and moment please." I said in a serious tone. I saw Jade sigh as she signaled Cat and Andre to go to their next classes without her.

"What?" She asked Sikowitz clearly angry.

"I have decided I want to change the ending of the play." He announced. Jade looked suspiciously at Sikowitz and I suddenly felt nervous.

"But why?" I asked him, "This was our last rehearsal and we are performing it on Friday! We can't possibly learn a whole new ending by then.

"Don't worry," Sikowitz assured me. It isn't a minor change, I just feel that your two characters at the end should do something other then hug, watching it just now it seemed a very weak ending." He declared, rather harshly in my opinion.

"What are you changing it to then?" Jade asked, a hint of concern entering her voice.

"I have decided you should kiss instead." He answered. At this I grinned in triumph, as I looked at Jades Horrified face.

"What!?" She screamed. "No!" I am not kissing... that" She continued, gesturing in disgust at me. I tried not to laugh at her reaction, but I was understandably happy- I mean I get to kiss the girl of my dreams in front of half the school. Admittedly she still hates me, and it will only be a stage kiss, but it will be a start.

"I'm sorry Jade, but that is my final decision." Said Sikowitz "Look, Beck is okay with it, and it doesn't have to be a long kiss." He reasoned, trying to calm down the fuming Jade. "Now I want you both back here at the start of lunch so as you can practice." He announced. Jade was still glaring furiously at me and Sikowitz in turn but said nothing, we left the room together and began to head to English, which be both still had together, she ignored me all the way, even though I tried to start several very interesting conversations. Once we entered the class room, Jade took her seat next to Andre and I took mine next to a boy named Cole.

Through out the lesson, despite the fact the were supposed to be analyzing a book extract, I spent most of it coming up with plans to win Jade over. Given the majority of the more likely plans required the direct involvement from Jades friends I decided that was where I needed to begin, so I got out my phone and texted Andre.

To: Andre

From: Beck

Message: Hey, meet me by locker at break- need your help.

I watched Andre intently as I saw him retrieve his phone from is pocket and read the text, he turned in his seat and gave me a questioning look, before replying.

To: Beck

From: Andre

Message: Let me guess what, or should I say who you need help with. :P

I grinned as I read this message. Andre clearly didn't think us getting together would be the worst thing in the world, but I could tell that he would still be on Jades side if I tried to do anything too manipulative- Just then my phone buzzed again.

To: Beck

From: Andre

Message: Jade just told me about the kiss- you're a dead man.

I chuckled as I read this. I clearly got underneath Jades skin, and the way I see it hate and love are pretty much the same thing in the end- I would only give up on Jade if she started treating me with indifference.

When the bell rang I headed straight for my locker. A few minutes later I heard Andre telling Jade he had some thing that he needed to do, but that he'd see her at lunch. At the mention of Lunch, Jade gave an audible groan- clearly remembering the scene they had to practice, Andre just chuckled as he turned the corner to meet me.

"Hey Beck" he said, with a friendly grin.

"Hi" I replied, smiling back- I could tell he was waiting for me to speak, but the problem was I couldn't think how to phrase asking him to side with me against one of his best friends. Before I had the chance however I heard a noise behind me.

"Hiiii!" Cried cat, as she walked down the stairs. Andre and I both froze, Cat was useless at keeping secrets, and although I wanted her help, I needed to work out a plan with Andre first, before I spoke to her.

"Hey little red." Called Andre calmly as Cat jumped down the last few steps to stand next to them. Even though Cat wasn't necessarily what you may call the sharpest sword in the armory, she could still tell something was going on, she looked suspiciously from one of us to the other, before Andre finally spoke again. "Um, hey Cat, Jade was looking for you earlier, saying something about spare candy" He said. He knew this would get him into trouble from Jade when Cat spoke to her, but at least for now he could talk to me in peace.

"CANDY!" Cat shrieked excitedly, immediately forgetting her suspicion and running of in the direction of the asphalt cafe.

"So, what do you need help with?" Andre asked, looking at me curiously.

"I need to get Jade to like me" I explained- deciding there was no point beating round the bush. Andre simply nodded, looking at me sympathetically.

"Good luck with that" He laughed unhelpfully. I gave him an impatient look, and when he could see how serious I looked, this expression of mirth, changed to one of sympathy, "You really like her don't you." He said.

"Yeah, I really do- I can't help it, every time she looks at me I just feel so happy. When she laughs, all I want to do is laugh, and when she leaves, I just want to follow her! I know this probably sounds really creepy but..." I trailed off watching Andre.

"Look, she's like my best friend, and as much as I want you to be happy I know that she is stubborn, and hates you- how do you think this is ever going to work?" I sighed and looked down at the floor. I really need Andre to help be if my plan is ever going to work.

"Look, I have a plan, but it will involve you being on my side, and telling me what Jade says, and not telling her about me." Andre looked at me suspiciously, but eventually nodded.

"Alright, I'll help you, but Beck if she gets hurt because of you I swear, that after she has dealt with you personally using her favorite pair of scissors, you will have me to deal with!" I smile in relief at these words. and my brain begins to whirl, but before I could tell him my plan the bell rings. "Text me the details." He calls over his shoulder as he heads towards music. I nod and take out my pear phone once more. Typing as much of my rough plan as I possibly can in 160 character.

To: Andre

From: Beck

Message: 1. in the short term be nicer 2. work out why she h8s me 3. get her to stop. simple.

I know that this plan has many floors, but for now I just hope that Andre might get to work on part two- If I know the exact cause of the hatred, then perhaps I could persuade that she is wrong about me- especially if I can convince the happy Cat that I'm nice. That gave me an idea so I quickly start a new text.

To: Cat

From: Beck

Message: Hey, I need you advice- can we meet in the library after lessons? I have candy!

I know this is risky- if Jade thinks I am trying to steal her friends she will hate me more, if that is even possible. But hey, no risk, no gain.

The next to lessons dragged by, but soon enough I was in the black box with Sikowitz waiting for Jade. I was feeling excited of course, but also slightly apprehensive, what if I wasn't a good kisser- I mean I have kissed other girls, but they were all so agreeable that I doubt they would have told me even if I were an awful kisser.

"Let's get this over with" came the gloomy toned of Jade who had just entered.

"That's the spirit" Cried Sikowitz "Up on to the stage no you too, and we'll pick up from Beck's final line. Jade and I both walked up to the stage and stood awkwardly facing each other in out positions. I cleared my throat.

"Oh Mary, run away with me- leave you husband an be mine!" I said in a southern accent holding out my arms towards Jane and getting down on my kneed.

"Oh Jack! Of course I will" She cried back, also in a southern accent, she took hold of my arms as I stood up, we embraced each other with a hug then drew back, staring into each others eyes- her eyes- the most beautiful jewels- ice blue and so deep he could get lost immersed in their beauty.

"And Kiss" called Sikowitz from the front row, bringing me back to my senses. My chest tightened as I grew more nervous. Jade had closed her eyes and leaned forward. I too closed my eyes and leaned in, pressing my lips to hers. In side my heart it was like a display of fireworks have been released. I never wanted this moment to end- even though it was a stage kiss, it was perfect. I drew back opening my eyes, as Jade did the same. For a moment I thought I saw the ghost of a smile playing on her lips, before it was replaced by her usual scowl.

"Can I go now?" She asked in a bored tone, turning to Sikowitz.

"Yes, yes." He replied, but I want to back here Friday lunch time so we can go over the full scene and make any last adjustments he said as the stood up, and hurried out of the theatre.

"Jade can I talk to you?" I called after her, but she too was clearly in a hurry, and by the time I had grabbed my bag, and ran out of the room, she had already disappeared. I sighed and took out my phone

Two new messages

To: Beck

From: Cat

Message: Ok Becky :D

To: Beck

From: Andre

Message: Just seen her- seems oddly happy- going to talk 2 her- wish me luck :O

I smiled at these messages- if Jade was happy after the kiss then perhaps there was hope, and if Cat was prepared to talk to me with out even asking why, then Jade can't have influenced her to much out of my favor. I was practically skipping down the hall as I headed to lunch now.

At the end of the day I met Cat in the library. I'd never actually been in here before, but I recon it would be the last place Jade would be, so she wouldn't walk in on me and Cat talking. I sat down at a table as far away from the librarian as possible whilst still being in sight of the door. I wasn't waiting long before the familiar red head entered and waved at me, merrily skipping over, much like I had been doing at lunch.

"Hey Becky!" She whispered. "What do you need help with? Is it maths?" she giggled. "My brother says..." but before she started telling yet another strange brother story I cut her off.

"No Cat, it's about Jade" Cat giggled at my words. "I want you to help me get her to like me." I explained as simply as possible. At this Cat frowned.

"Why do you want her to like you- she says that you don't like her and are always laughing and pointing at her." Upon hearing these words my heart sank- Jade must think I hate her! No wonder she treats me with such contempt.

"No Cat, that's not the true!" I'm feeling desperate now- I must get through to her how much I like Jade so she will help me. "Look, I really like her, more then I've ever liked anyone in fact, and I'd do anything for her!" Cat's face lit up at my words.

"Really?" She cried, only to receive a stern glare from the librarian and a frantic nod from me. Remembering my text, she suddenly gave a mischievous grin. "How can I help?" She asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious**

**Hey, so I now this seems really lame to ask for, but I would love some more reviews, just drop me a line saying if you liked it/ how to improve it/ any ideas for what could happen next as I genuinely have no idea either :)**

**Jades POV**

"And then my brother got on the sub way and we didn't see him for three days." It was just after mu stage kiss with Beck and I was sitting eating lunch with Cat and Andre. Cat had just finished another one of her story's, but I had tuned out about half way through, to busy thinking about the kiss with Beck to pay attention to anything else. I mean I know it was only a stage kiss but I'm really worried I might have felt something for him.

"That's great little red" Said Andre with false enthusiasm as she returned to her own little world, twirling her hair and randomly giggling. "So Jade how was the kiss?" He asked, turning to me, a small grin appearing on his face. I let out a groan to signal my dislike for having to kiss Beck but Andre wouldn't drop the subject. "You know I don't get why you hate him so much." I shrugged, not even sure myself any more.

"He's just so big headed and always surrounded by those perky bimbos" I began, "and it's not like he likes me! Lets face it in our first drama lesson together, I insulted his acting ability, embarrassed him in front of the whole class and almost broke his nose!" At my words I thought I saw a flash of confusion flicker across Andres face, what wasn't he telling me?

"I need coffee" I declared before standing up and walking back towards the school.

Instead of going to get coffee however, I walked into the girls bathroom, at least there Andre wouldn't be able to talk about Beck any more, it seemed like he was becoming Andres new best friend, I mean Cat told me they were being all secretive at break and had even lied about me having candy to get rid off her.

"Oh my god," came the annoying voice of the overly perky Meridith, "isn't Beck just the cutest guy ever!" Is there no where I can go with out hearing that stupid boys name!

"I know!" Came the equally annoying voice of one of her friends, "I can't believe he doesn't have a girlfriend!" Of course they would be in love with Beck- there doesn't seem to be a girl in this freak house who isn't. I had paused in the door way, not wanting them to see me and start judging me and was just about to leave when I heard my own name mentioned.

"Yeah! I mean the only girl he has even looked at this term is that emo girl Jade!" Agreed Meridith, with a more then a hint of disapproval in her tone.

"Ugh, what does he see in that gank?" Questioned her friend. I could feel my self get angrier, all I wanted to do was test out my sharp new scissors on their obviously dyed hair, but at the same time my vision was getting blurrier as my eyes were filling up with tears.

This is ridiculous! Why am I crying just because those bitches don't think I am worthy of Beck- I don't like him any way, and half the school call me a gank, why is this effecting me so much! Not wanting to confront those girls with my make up running, I turned around and began to storm towards my locker, determined no one could see me in this state. But before I got two meters I collided into the small form of Cat who had apparently gone looking for me after I didn't return from getting coffee.

"Jade?" She asked surprised and concerned to see me trying to hide my face from her, ignoring her I carried on walking to my locker but she just followed me. "Jade whats wrong?" She persisted, sounding more and more worried.

"Nothing!" I screamed at her, reaching my locker and hiding my face, which now had two black streaks running down it. She gasped quietly at my harsh tone but did not leave me alone. I pulled out some make up remover and quickly began clearing up my face using a small mirror I had in my bag.

"Jadey!" Cat whined- annoyed that I was ignoring her, and clearly not taking the hint that I wanted to be left alone.

"What?" I yelled, slamming my locker door shut and facing my now terrified friend. I sighed at I saw her take a step back, so gave her a friendly smile so show her that she was safe. "I'm fine Cat" I reassured her, "I'm just a bit upset about having to kiss Beck that's all." It wasn't a total lie- the kiss was what had started all this, but I decided to leave out the part about the girls in the toilet.

"Oh, but I thought you liked him!" Questioned Cat. I looked at Cat suspiciously, either she was so unaware, she hadn't heard anything I had said about Beck for the last month, or she was actually more perceptive then anyone gave her credit for and she had known that I had liked Beck before even I knew.

"What makes you say that?" I ask interestedly.

"It's obvious!" She declared, as if any old monkey could see my feelings. But when I still looked confused she sighed and continued, "You know! The way you look at him when ever he walks on stage, or that funny look in your eye you get when ever I start talking about him!"

"You mean when ever I start talking about how much I hate him you mean?" I ask, trying to dissuade her from her conclusion.

"Yeah!" She giggled, "I've known you since kindergarten Jade! Do you really think I can't tell when you like a boy." I shrug. I guess I've never really though about how much Cat must actually know about me. "Sooo?" She asks, nudging me excitedly, "when are you going on a date with him?" I look at her incredulously, and begin explaining to her how Beck hates me and will never ask me out again. She looks more disappointed then me at hearing this news, but before she has a chance to respond the bell rings signalling end of lunch.

"Look meet here after school and we'll talk more then." I offer, but she shakes her head giggling something about having to go to the library. I frown, not even realizing we had a library, but before I have a chance to suggests she comes round later she has already skipped off in the direction of maths. I sigh, slam my locker shut and head to music.

It was five and I was sitting at home watching re-runs of Friends on the TV. Dad wasn't going to be back till late and Mum hadn't been home in almost a week. I was just thinking about what to have to cook when I received a text from Cat.

To: Jade

From: Cat

Message: Hey I'm coming over! :D

Great, just what I needed. I switched of the TV and went into the kitchen to make some coffee. Five minutes later the doorbell rang and an excited looking Cat bounced into the house holding a large bag of candy- well that explained her perkiness.

"Cat," I groaned, "Who gave you all that candy."

"Be... Um I mean Mum." She finished. I frowned- Cats Mum would never give her daughter that much candy in one go, in fact no one who had known Cat properly would give her -that- much candy! Wait, did she start to say Beck before? Why would Beck be giving Cat candy? But before I could think about it properly Cat interrupted my chain of thought by saying, very quickly, "so I really think sou should give Beck a chance I mean he is really nice and great at acting and he did ask you out in that first drama lesson- he's probably completely forgotten the whole incident with the metal pole and Andre likes him so he must be great and..."

"Cat shut up!" I interrupted- why did Beck give her so much candy! Cat looked disappointed that I had interrupted her, but was still bouncing up and down happily on the spot. "Look it's probably a good thin that me and Beck aren't going out." I started to explain, "I mean he is always surrounded by those stupid girls who I hate, and who hate me! So I'd probably just get jealous all the time, and lets fact it he is so big headed and suborn that we'd never agree on anything and just end up arguing all the time and I guess that is not the sort of relationship I want!" I finished. I had been thinking about this a lot all day and this was the conclusion I had come to to make my self feel better about it.

"What sort of relationship do you want?" Questioned Cat, suddenly interested. I frowned at her but thought about it.

"I don't know, someone who brings me coffee in the morning, or who I can go to when I fall out with my parents. Someone who doesn't agree with everything I do but will always support me, and who isn't scared of me like half the boys are." I described, a stupid smile entering my face. I shuddered at the discovery of my mushy side and quickly changed the subject.

"So anyone in the school catching your eye?" I ask. At my words Cat blushed and turned her head away, immediately peaking my interest. "Who is it?" I asked, a grin forming on my face. But when she shook her head and refused to tell me, I got out my scissors and repeated my question in a more menacing tone (partially to get a name out of cat, but mostly to compensate for my earlier wimpy description of my 'perfect' boyfriend)

"Robbie Shapiro." She squealed, obviously terrified, quickly taking four steps away from me. It took a few seconds for me to put a name to a face, but once I did I was immediately appalled at my best friends taste in men.

"What that little freak, who carries round that annoying puppet, who is some how caller then he is?" I ask, hoping there might be another one. Cat just nodded her head, and I shook mine.

"He's umm..." I began, trying to comfort Cat, who was looking more and more upset about my reaction to this news. "Strange" I finished weakly. "But then again so are you" I reasoned.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" She cried- boy she cannot take criticism!

"Nothing" I laugh, trying to calm her down. "Thinking about it you two could be perfect together, and I've heard he has a major crush on you too!" On hearing this her face softened and she ran towards me, embracing me in a hug. I let her stay there for two seconds, before pushing her off me.

"Just think." She said, smiling up at me happily. "You and Beck, me and Robbie! It's going to be such a great year- oh wait but what about Andre!"

"Cat did you not listen to a word I just said about me and Beck?" I asked exasperatedly. But she just smiled smugly, as if she knew something I didn't. We talked for another half an hour before he had to go, something about helping her brother take his medication.

The next day I got up late and had to go straight into school with out coffee- this was not going to be a good day! I reached my locker and began angrily taking out the books I needed for the first two lessons.

"Hey." Came a cheerful voice, I turned around to find Beck standing behind me grinning and holding up a fresh sup of coffee from the jet brew across the road. I looked at his suspiciously as he held it out to me, "Coffee?"

"Thanks," I said cautiously, taking it from his hand and sipping the warm liquid gratefully. "How did you know I like it with two sugars?" I questioned but he just smiled smugly and muttered something about lucky guesses and soul mates. I frowned, not believing him, but didn't press the matter too much as today was a morning I really needed coffee.

It wasn't until break I remembered the conversation I had with Cat yesterday about perfect boy friends- had she told him what I had said? Is that why he had given her that massive bag of candy- so she would spy on me? No surely not- I mean why would he do that, he hates me! He had probably put something nasty in the coffee and was even now laughing with those stupid girls about it. Still there was only one way to find out for sure!

"Cat!" I yelled, as I noticed her standing by her locker. I stormed up to her, pulling out a pair of scissors from my boot- I wasn't going to hurt her, but it is so much easier to get the truth out of her when she is scared! "Did you tell Beck what we talked about last night?" I asked her, banging her locker shut and causing her to squeal and back against the wall.

"n..n..no!" She replied nervously.

"Cat.." I pressed, my eyes widening as I realized she was lying

"OKAY!" She screamed, "I did! He said he really liked you, but that you hated him and all he wanted to do was get you to like him, so he asked Andre to find out why you hate him and asked me to find out how to get you to like him!" She looked nervous at how I was going to respond. I let out a deep breath.

"Andre is helping him too?" I asked in a low menacing voice. Cat just nodded, now too scared to speak. "Don't you dare tell him I know" I instructed Cat who just frantically nodded her head and then without another word I sharply turned around and walked away form my now hyperventilating friend, fuming at what that fluffy head moron had done. How dare he get my two best friends to spy on me, and to try and manipulate me into liking him. Well if he thinks his plan will work, he has another thing coming!

**Hey, hope you liked it! If you have any ideas how exactly Jade will get her revenge please let me know, as I am generally not one to get back at people and am not sure of the best way to go about it thanks and please review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I wished I owned Victorious but alas... :(**

**So I got a review (hoping for more by the way) saying '**Great chapter! I am surprised Jade was crying considering her personality and status on the show.' **For anyone else also thinking this I based her reaction on the episode 'Jade jumps Beck' when she was crying because Beck didn't want her back her mascara did the same thing as I described and again she didn't want people seeing. I don't think she takes rejection that well as is shows a lot in the show and her emotions are different when it comes to 's just what I thought but you may be right- perhaps over reaction slightly?**

**Any way... On with the show! **

**Beck's POV**

It had been a couple of days since Cat had told me some ideas to get Jade to like me and I could already see they were beginning to work. For the past two days I've waited for her by her locker holding fresh coffee from Jet brew, and this morning I could ever have sworn I saw her smile, which wouldn't be classed as an achievement if it were any other girl then her. It was Wednesday evening, in two days time I would be about to kiss Jade for the third time and I could barely stop grinning at the thought.

I had just settled down on my bed preparing to watch the scissoring, (Andre told me earlier that it was Jade's favorite film so I thought if I watched it we could talk about it and she'd like me more) when there came a small knock at the door. I frowned and looked at my watch, it was 9:20, mum and dad were out tonight and I couldn't think of who else it could be. Cautiously I opened my RV door to reveal a small crying boy standing there.

"I've lost my Mummy!" He wailed when he saw me. "I... I just walked away for a second and then when I came back she... she... was gone and I don't know how.. how to get back home!" The tears were coming down fast now and I was beginning to panic- I had never been that good with kids, especially crying ones. I bent down next to the little boy and gave him a friendly smile.

"Don't worry," I reassured him, "I'll help you find her." He smiled slightly and his tears seemed to be slowing. He dropped the little rucksack he has holding and leaned forward to hug me. I hugged him back awkwardly and then noticed the little tag on his bag. Written in very childish handwriting were the words:

Name: Jeromy  
Address: 12 Baxly Drive  
If found please return!

I smiled in relief, Baxly drive was barely a ten minute walk from here, I could just take the kid back quickly now before his mum worried to much.

"Is this where you live?" I checked with boy quickly, not wanting to take him back to the wrong house. He gave a little nod, so I gave him another smile and said. "That's not to far from here, come on I'll take you home."

The boy brightened up a bit at this news. As we started walking along he took my hand, gripping it tightly clearly not wanting to get lost again. We walked along in silence for a bit until we reached a cross roads.

"This is where mummy went missing." He said suddenly. "I heard a siren round that corner," He pointed down another street, "So I ran over to see a huge fire engine racing down the road, then when I got back she was gone. I was so scared and started running again to find her. Mummy said not to cross the road alone, so I went up to your street instead. And then that's when I met you, and you made me not so scared!" He informed me, a large grin appearing on his face. I smiled down at him, "Do you ever get scared?" He questioned. I nodded my head, trying to make him feel better.

"Don't tell anyone this." I said in a whisper, "But I hate small spaces! Especially when it's dark. I'm also terrified of ghosts." I added as an after thought.

"I used to be scared of spiders." He told me, "But then I read spider man, so I always pick them up and see if they'll bite me and make me like him!" He said enthusiastically, miming spider man shooting out webs and flying through the air. I laughed at this and we spent the next five minutes discussing super heroes until we finally arrived at Baxly drive.

As soon as we reached it I began to hear the frantic crys of a concerned mother,

"Jeromy! JEROMY!" It was screaming. On hearing this Jeromy dropped my hand and ran of in the direction of the noise yelling back,

"MUM!" I followed him and by the time I turned the corner I saw him clutching his mother who had tears screaming down her face. He was telling her all about his adventure and when he saw me he smiled and pointed.

"That's the boy who brought me back." He informed his still weeping mother. Who turned towards me, lowering her son to the ground and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you!" She whispered into my ear, "If there is anything I can do to repay you..." I just shook my head as she released me. She try to persuade me to come back into the house but I politely declined saying it was getting late. Jeromy hugged me one more time before I turned around and headed back home, happy that Jeromy was safe.

The next day I over slept, having stayed up till gone midnight watching the Scissoring. It was certainly not my favorite film given it had been primarily about a ghost meaning I didn't sleep well either, so by the time I had reached Jades locker with her usual coffee she was already there waiting for me, an impatient look on her face.

"Your late." She observed, snatching the coffee out of my hand and taking a refreshing sip. I just smiled for a second at her beauty before answering.

"Aww, did you miss me?" She gave me a quivering look before turning away, flicking he long brown hair of her shoulders as she sipped her coffee.

The rest of the day past with little event. Cat seemed to be avoiding me, perhaps feeling guilty for talking to me behind Jades back. I didn't chase after her, if this was what it took to make sure Jade didn't know about my little plan then that was fine.

In the evening I was back at my RV, trying to concentrate on all the work I had been set. Suddenly my phone vibrated informing me I had a text.

To: Beck  
From: Sinjin  
Message: Meeting about performance, Black Box Theatre, now.

I groaned, really not wanting to go back to school just for a meeting about the play. I would ordinarily miss it if it weren't for the slim chance that Jade may be attending. I quickly grabbed my script and set of on my bike back to school.

When I got there the place was completely deserted. It was so strange wondering the halls at night, it felt like the beginning of a horror movie. Oh no! I really shouldn't have watched the scissoring last night!

I walked slowly to the black box theatre, jumping once when I thought I heard a noise up stairs, I shook it of trying to get a grip, I'm never usually frightened of anything.

As I entered the Black Box theatre the lights suddenly started flickering, suddenly the curtains swung back to reveal a stage set like our play, there were manikins in the place of Jade and I. Suddenly through the speakers came the noise of an audience laughing and cheering as if watching a play and I could have sworn I saw the manikins move!

I stumbled back out of the room and into the corridor. I knew this must be some kids playing a prank but that didn't stop me from being terrified. I ran to the main doors, but they had been locked, so instead I ran to Jades locker and grabbed a pair of scissors for protection. (Or at least I tried to, they are stuck on very well!)

I was about to run up the stairs when some one let of a smoke machine at the top and a bright light was turned on to highlight the figure of someone walking down the stairs towards me, the shadow was small, to small to be someone from school. I tried to rationalize this- it was probably just someones sibling or they were kneeling down. Even so I won't deny that right then I was the most scared I have been in my memory.

Panicking irrationally I ran into the janitors closet, my dislike for enclosed spaces completely dwarfed by my dislike of ghosts. I sat on a bucket trying to figure out who would do this to me. Sinjin was obviously involved- he was the one who sent me the text, but there was no way he was the master mind behind it.

Once I had calmed down a bit I went over to the door, intending to go out and confront the perpetrator, but something was blocking the door. I tried to turn on the light but it wasn't working, I was alone, trapped in the dark. The only advantage of the lack of light was the fact I could pretend that I wasn't in such a cramped area. I needed to think of a way out, there should be something in here that would help me- it was a janitors closet after all, and it would defiantly be more helpful then what I had just a script and... a phone! Excellent. I quickly took it out and switched it on. No signal, bother! But at least it would make a good torch!

I scanned my phone around the room, looking for tools. The shelves appeared to have been stripped of anything useful- these people clearly knew what they were doing. I kept on scanning it round, past where I had been sitting to the very back of the room, where something white reflected it back. I stepped back as I realized it was a veil- someone else was in here! I let out a scream and stepped back.

At that moment I heard a click as the door was unlocked, I stumbled back into the corridor, not taking my eyes of the veiled person who was following me out. When the light hit them I saw they were wearing a full wedding dress, it was torn in places, and seem to be covered in blood. They were also holding a pair of sharp scissors, this scene was looking familiar. I stumbled back further and collided into a figure who was standing behind me, well at least that meant it wasn't a ghost.

I span around and saw a small pale boy, with white skin and white hair, he was dressed in white, tattered clothes. He looked straight through me, and pointed up at the ceiling. I turned to see what he was pointing at and realized it was the light, which was beginning to flicker.

I was frozen to the spot now, as the veiled girl and little boy advanced on me, the girl holding up the scissors. It was then that I realized why this was so familiar. The dress, the scissors, the ghostly happenings. This was all from the same film. The film I had watched just last night- the scissoring. This meant that there could be only one person under that veil. One person who could be mad enough to own the wedding dress! Jade.

I stood my ground. No longer afraid, knowing she would never hurt me, no matter how much she may say she hates me. The two figures stopped just short of me and then there came a blood curdling scream and they both collapsed in front of me, lying as still as corpses.

I just stood there not knowing what to do. I leaned down next to them and touched her head. It was oddly cold even through the veil. I went to lift it up, but she suddenly grabbed by wrist making me jump for the final time, then the noise of the audience came on once more and the little boy and her stood up, taking a bow to the 'audience' before the girl lifted her veil, to reveal the face I had expected- Jade.

"Why?" Was the first question out of my lips as she stood there smugly. The little boy besides her had begun to giggle and she rolled her eyes. I'm sure I recognize him, but I can't work out why!

"Shut up Jeromy!" She said harshly, but he couldn't stop now. Jeromy? No, not possible, he can't be the same boy as I helped find his mum yesterday?

"Sorry sis" He mumbled back through his laughter, moving away so he could laugh properly without Jade's disapproval. Sis? What? He was her brother! So I had told him about my fears and he had gone straight to his sister so she could make me look stupid!

"Not nice is it?" Spoke Jade, who was looking at me with a mixture of amusement and intense dislike. "Confiding in someone who you think you can trust, only to discover that someone else has already told them to spy on you. Deliberately finding out things about you so as to use it to manipulate an emotion out of you." On hearing these words my stomach plummeted. She knew, somehow she had found out about what I had asked Andre and Cat to do and this was her idea of pay back. Is it wrong that I am very attracted to her now?

"It's not the same thing." I said quietly, looking directly into her ice blue eyes which flashed with anger at my words.

"It's exactly the same thing!" She almost screamed at me. "Actually wait, what you did was worse!" I looked at her incredulously. In what sense was learning about a girl to get her to like me worse then learning about a persons fears and then using them against me. Seeing my expression she clarified. "You got my friends, the people I'm closest to, to betray me. I got _my _little brother to talk to you about your fears. You didn't know him, so it isn't the same level of betrayal." She said it so plainly as if it were obvious.

"Fine," I said, not wanting to argue. "I guess we're even now."

"Fair enough." She replied, turning around, taking Jeromy's hand and beginning to walk towards the door.

"Where's Sinjin by the way?" I called after her, not wanting any more surprises. She smiled and turned around.

"In the black box theatre, up on the cat walk." I nodded and then felt his cold hands grip my neck. Jade gave one last chuckle and left the building. I watched her go. There's no way I'm giving up on us now! She must have spent a lot of time working on this plan, clearly I'm in her head and that's where I intend to stay.

I went back to my RV and got straight into bed, determined to be able to get up early enough to buy her usual coffee. She may think it's over, but I'm barely getting started.

**Okay, so I know this was kinda weird and perhaps a bit ooc when it came to Beck, but I just thought that would be such a good revenge! In the next chapter Andre and Cat will be in it more as they both still want Bade to be together! I may also write how Jade did it, because I know, and am overly happy of the plan I though up!  
**

**Any way hope you liked it and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, and now sadly never will :'(**

**Just (finally) watched the last ever episode, disappointed at the lack of Bade, Cabbie Tandre! Not even any Cade! Now all we have left is the fandom!**

**And with that in mind, I wrote another chapter :D**

**Jades POV**

"You did what?" Screeched Cat, we were walking to school together and I had just told her how Jeromy, Sinjin and I had made Beck scream like a little girl. I shrugged.

"I lured Beck to the school at night, made the black box threatre really spooky, left Sinjin on the cat walk," Cat giggled and clapped at the word catwalk, "positioned Jeromy on the stairs with a smoke machine and a spot light, cleared the janitors store room of anything useful, then sat in it in my scissoring dress and waited..." I couldn't help laughing as I remember how he had yelled out when the light of his phone had hit me.

To my surprise however Cat didn't find it at all amusing, and in fact looked horrified as she imagined what Beck must have gone through last night. She turned to me, her arms folded with an unusually stern expression on her face.

"You have to say sorry." She informed me. I just laughed.

"I'm not apologizing to the boy who schemed with my two best friends behind my back!" I argued back but Cat did not relent.

"We only helped him because we could see how much you like him! You're so stubborn he could never have got you to agree without our help!" I scoffed and started walking but she just glared at me, a little pout on her face. "Jadey!" She whined, "apologize!"

"No! He deserved it, wondering around thinking he is gods gift to woman, he needed taking down a peg or two!" Cat gave up, she knew I would never agree to do what she told me to do, so instead she just kept her arms crossed and her glare on her face as she brushed past me and continued to walk to school without another word.

I walked after her, but every time I drew level and tried to talk to her, she walked a little bit faster to try and escape me, by the time we had rounded the corner into the HA parking lot we were practically running and Cat collided full force into Andre.

"Whoa!" He cried, as Cat hit him, "What's up little red?"

"Cat!" I panted as I reached them both. Cat gave out a little yelp and ran off towards the school. Andre turned to me, confused. "I'll explain later" I said, before running off towards the school in search of Cat. I looked for ten minutes but couldn't find her anywhere, I gave up when the bell rang, then remembered I had drama first with Sikowitz and Cat!

Cat was already there when I reached the classroom, she was sitting on the end of the row, next to Andre, clearly telling him what I had done. I could see the amused look on his face as I walked over to sit with them. As I sat down Cat pouted at me and turned to face the front, Andre turned to me and grinned but didn't say anything as at that moment Sikowitz entered the room through the window.

"Drive by acting exercise!" He cried, "You are all old people complaining about life!" We all launched enthusiastically into the exercise and the class passed quickly. Beck was at the back, surrounded by his usual group of stalkers, and didn't say a word to me all lesson. Clearly last night had sent him the right message.

At the end of the lesson we were all leaving for break when Sikowitz called out

"Don't forget we have a rehearsal this lunch time for all the main characters in the play for the showcase this evening!" He called out. I groaned, I had completely forgotten about that. I glanced over at Beck and saw him smile smugly, he pursed his lips in my direction, reminding me of the kiss. I glared daggers back at him and stormed out of the room.

I spent break time alone, catching up on some work as Cat was refusing to spend any time with me until I apologize. Towards the end of break Andre texted me.

To: Jade  
From: Andre  
Message: Please just apologize! Cat won't stop until you do! :O

I sighed, knowing he was right, I would do it just after the rehearsal so as Cat would see and talk to me again- I didn't want to do it before the kiss otherwise Beck would be insufferable!

To: Andre  
From: Jade  
Message: Fine, I'll do it later.

The next to lessons passed painfully quick and all too soon the bell was ringing to signal the start of lunch. I packed up my things slowly and wondered casually in the direction of the black box theatre, hoping if the rehearsal started late there wouldn't be time for the final scene. I had just entered the main hall way however, when I was ambushed by the tiny red head who is my best friend.

"Are you really going to apologize to him?" She said, clearly happy that I was going to do something nice for once.

"Yes Cat." I replied reluctantly, "But only because of you, not because I actually feel guilty. And I'm only doing it at the end of the rehearsal."

"No! You have to do it now!" She declared, and before I could stop her she had grabbed my arm and pulled me with surprising force towards the black box theatre. When we entered I saw Beck already on stage. I tried to resist Cats grasp, but would not let go, and began pushing me towards him until we were within two metres of each other. "Jade has something to say to you" She told Beck, before turning to me expectantly. I glared at her, but she folded her arms and pouted, for once not intimidated by my threatening stares.

"I'm sorry." I muttered, saying it into my shoulder, allowing my hair to cover my face so as I didn't need to look at his face.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite hear you." He said, failing to keep the mirth out of his voice. I clenched my fist, but stared him directly in his stupid face.

"Fine! I'm sorry I made you scream like a little girl!" I yelled, before turning to Cat, "happy now?" I asked, lacing my words with venom. She has known be for a long time and knew how far it was safe to push me, so just hugged me to show her approval, I gave her two seconds, before pushing her off. Beck however apparently doesn't have that knowledge.

"I know how you could make it up to me." He declared, I turned to him slowly, malice clear on my face. He just ignored me and smiled happily back. "You can let me take you on a date." He suggested. I eyes grew wide, he still wanted to go out with me even now?

"What?" I asked in a low voice. He shrugged.

"Your sorry, and that is how you can make me forgive you." He explained as if to a small child. Before I could answer however Cat gave a small squeak.

"She agrees!" She informs him, he just smiles and turns to me, informing me that we can get dinner after the show tonight, before walking away to prepare for the first scene when he saw Sikowitz standing up ready to begin. I ignored this however and rounded on Cat.

"What did you do that for?" I practically screamed at her. She just gave another little giggle.

"You like him!" She reminded me, "and he obviously likes you! You two could be so good together, but you're too suborn to see that!" I shake my head, but she ignores me. "Now you have to go out with him." She said triumphantly, "I know I could come round your house after school and help you get ready!" She giggled and clapped at this idea. Walking off the stage after Beck, completely ignoring my protests. I sighed, staring up at the ceiling, today was going to be a very long day!"

The rehearsal went well, with only a few forgotten ques, and only one person breaking down in tears saying he didn't want to do it- amateur! All too soon however it was the kiss. I had just said my final line, and once more closed my eyes, leaning in for the kiss and feeling his warm hand cup my cheek.

As our lips met, I felt the same feeling as I had last time, like a thousand little fireworks going off in my mind, I forgot what else was happening as I got lost in the moment, I could feel him pull away, but kept my eyes shut for a second longer, trying to keep that feeling.

I was brought back to reality however by the round of applause from the watching audience of the rest of my class, I turned to face them, clearly seeing Cat and Andre's faces, grinning up at me, clearly having seen my face as I kissed Beck. I hurried of stage away from him, and sat on the other side of the room from my friends, knowing they'd start making comments if I sat with them. Sikowitz gave a few notes on out performance and instructions for tonight and dismissed us just as the bell rang for next lesson. I hurried out of there, heading for science alone.

It was after school and Cat and I were in my room. She was busy rummaging through my wardrobe, trying to instruct me on what exactly I should wear on my date with Beck, while I was browsing the slap, completely ignoring her- not that she noticed, she was just chatting happily about the weird things her brother did and how cool Robbie was. I sighed, having heard most of what she was saying at least ten times before, and instead of listening to her, I absent mindedly flicked through pictures on the slap, tuning her out.

So successful was I in doing this in fact, that I didn't even hear as she walked up behind me, or notice as she peered over my shoulder to see what I was looking at.

"Why are you just staring at pictures of Beck?" She asked, bringing me back to reality. I closed my laptop quickly, trying to persuade her that the screen had frozen as I was flicking through. I could tell she didn't believe me, but instead of saying anything, she just went back to my bed, which was by now covered in the contents of my wardrobe and began laying out the 'perfect' outfit. I turned back to my desk, placing my head in my hands, trying to get Beck out of my mind, but it was no good, ever since that first kiss I hadn't been able to get him out of my head- no matter how much I told myself I hated him.

**Sorry, not my best work, but next episode is the first date so hopefully it will be better. Hope you liked it any way!  
**

**Please review!**

**Oh and if you liked reading about how they met, you may enjoy reading 'How it could have been'!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've just had so much work! This is the final installment of the story. This was my first ever fan fiction, so thanks a lot for all the reviews and follows! Any way, hope you enjoy the final part to the dramatic saga of how Jade West and Beck Oliver became Bade!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Victorious**

**Beck's POV**

"Ready?" I asked Jade, after we had said good night to our parents.

"As I'll ever be." She responded, although, I couldn't help but notice the slight flicker of a smile in the corner of her mouth.

Together, we left the school ignoring Cat and Andre, who were stood next to the exit, grinning as they saw us approach, making little hearts with their fingers and awing at us. I squeezed Jades hand to comfort her, as I could tell her friends were winding her up. She pulled her hand away however, crossing her arms, and waling along besides me in silence.

"You look beautiful tonight." I inform her truthfully, Again she tries to keep her face blank, but once more her mouth twitched at the corner.

"Thanks." She muttered. "You look alright too I guess." I let out a slight laugh and grin. We continue walking along in silence for a while longer, until finally Jade's curiosity got the better of her and she asked, "where are we going anyway?" I smile secretively.

"You'll have to wait and see." I tease. She groans, but doesn't protest. We walk along in silence for a while, until she finally breaks it.

"So why did you ask me out anyway?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I replied, genuinely perplexed. Jade shrugged

"Guys usually stay well away." She told me, "And it isn't as if I've ever been nice to you." She pointed out. "Why were you so insistent that I go out with you?" I smiled at her.

"It's because you're different to any other girl I've met. Most of them are only interested in me because of my good looks, but you didn't treat me any differently until you got to know me more." I told her.

"At which point I began insulting, rejecting and scaring you." She reminded me.

"True, but that just made you more interesting." I informed her. "Most girls are boring, but you are different."

"So you saying I'm a freak?" She narrowed her eyes at me, giving me the glare I've grown to love over the past few weeks.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, "I think you're brilliant!" I truthfully informed her, "I mean how many girls would get their little brother to find out a guys fears, and then use that to make him scream like a little girl?" I said. She smiled at the memory but said nothing. "Out of interest, was your mum acting that night or was she genuinely fearing for the life of her son?" I inquired.

"Oh, that wasn't my mum." She informed me. "My mum was out that night, and I asked one of my neighbors to help out. She's really into drama and stuff, so I knew she'd enjoy it." I nodded, thinking about the amount of effort Jade had gone to to scare me. I must really be in her head! And that is just where I want to stay!

"That's pure evil!" I declare. She laughed. For the first time ever I've made Jade West laugh! It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard, and I never want it to stop!

We continue walking for a while longer, much of the awkwardness seems to have gone, and we speak quite freely. I keep glancing at her as she speaks, she is so beautiful, even when she is complaining about all the things she hates.

Eventually we arrive at our destination. We are in the middle of the park, it is almost deserted as it is getting dark, but the temperature is still good and there are no clouds, so the sky it lit up by the bright moon and thousands of stars. Jade looks at me suspiciously when I stop. Clearly she was expecting us to go to a restaurant or something.

"Wait here." I instruct her, smiling to my self. I walk over to the bushes near by, and pull out a basket with a blanket on top I had left before the play. I walk back to Jade and lay out the blanket, sitting down on it and looking up at Jade who still seems unsure. "Whats the matter?" I ask, as I begin to unpack the food.

"I'm hate picnics." She informs me. I widen my eyes.

"How can you hate picnics?" I challenge.

"Because they're stupid" She begins. "I mean you are just sat on mud, eating cold food, being attacked by insects!"

"Oh come on!" I plead, "It'll be fun! Look, you are sat on a blanket, not mud and most of the insects have gone." She looks like she is going to walk away for a moment, before finally she groans and rolls her head, but sits down next to me on the blanket. I smile and put my arm around her, offering her a sausage roll which she takes.

We sit like this for a while, just talking. It seems like by the time this night is over we will know everything there is to know about the other, I can just be so open with her, and it feels as though she trusts me. Her frown has mostly gone and she is smiling a lot more. After all the food was eaten I jump up, grabbing a frisbee from the bottom of the basket. She looks at me in horror.

"I am not playing frisbee." She flatly informs me.

"Why not?" I whine.

"Because frisbees are stupid." She says.

"That's what you said about picnics." I remind her, "But you seemed to enjoy it!"

"This is different." She reply's. "I've had bad experiences with frisbees." This response makes me curious, and I sit back down next to her.

"What happened?" I ask. She sighed, and looked away from me.

"You'll laugh." She moans. I assure her I won't and eventually she gave in. "Fine!" She exclaims. "I was on holiday with my family and we were playing frisbee in the ocean. My dad threw it at me and it went over my head. I swam out to get it and there was this dolphin near by.." She trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"What did it do?" I asked nervously. It seemed like this event had really shaken her.

"It started nusseling me, and swimming around me, I tried to reach the frisbee but it grabbed it in it's mouth instead. I swam away, but it kept on following me." I tried not to laugh at the ridiculous nature of her dolphin was clearly just trying to be friendly, but she seemed to be terrified by the memory. Fancy that, tough, scary Jade, scared of the friendliest mammals known to man. I turn my head away as I try to control my laughter, putting my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "You're laughing!" She exclaims.

"No... I'm not!" I splutter. Why am I finding this so funny?! She shoves my arm off her shoulder and stands up.

"I knew you'd laugh at me!" She cries, staring down at me. "you said you wouldn't laugh!" Her face shows her anger, but I can also see hurt in her eyes, I know she doesn't open up to many people, and I guess laughing at her showing weakness isn't the best method of getting her to like me.

"Look, I'm sorry!" I say, standing up and taking her hands. She shakes her head, pulling her hands out of my grasp. "I wasn't laughing at you, I just think it is funny that the toughest girl in school is scared of dolphins!" This didn't seem to help.

"That is laughing at me!" She exclaims. "And besides, even sharks have been known to be scared by dolphins!" She says defensively. I nod my head. "At least I'm scared of a real thing- you're scared of ghosts!" She mocks.

"Hey, ghosts are scary things!" I defend.

"I could see that, when you squealed like a little girl." She replies, returning to her old self now the attention has switched back to my fears and embarrassment.

It was getting late now, and the temperature had dropped, I saw Jade shiver slightly, but knew she was to stubborn to ask for my coat. I quickly took it off anyway, wrapping it round her. She gave me a small smile, and stepped closer towards me, looking deep into my eyes, as if she were reading my sole. I took a step closer, lost in her beautiful blue eyes. Slowly I leaned in, until my lips were hovering over hers. I paused for a second, moving hy hands around her waist, and then she leaned forward, pressing her lips to mine.

Despite the many times I'd kissed her in the play, they had been just stage kisses, and none of them had felt like this. The fireworks I had felt before were nothing to what I felt now. I want this moment to last for ever, kissing under the stars, with this amazing girl.

All too soon she pulls away, looking back into my eyes, a smile spread across her face, she wrapped her arms around my waist to and we stood there for a wile longer in each others embrace, her head rested on my chest in silence until it was broken but the sound of my mobile phone. Jade groaned as I pulled away. It was my mum, she had come to take us both home. I sighed, and my heart sunk at the thought of having to say good bye her, at the thought of this night having to end.

Together we walked hand in hand to the park entrance. Neither of us spoke, as no words could describe our feelings correctly. I opened the door for her and she slid in. It wasn't a long journey to her house, and all to soon we were stood on her front porch.

"Well... Night." She mutters, turning towards her door.

"Um, do you want to meet up over the weekend?" I ask lamely, desperate to not have to go the whole weekend without seeing her.

"We'll see." She smiles. I lean in and kiss her one more time. Before she mutters goodnight to me and enters her house. I could have sworn I saw a flash of bright red hair and heard a quiet sequel before the door shut, something tells me Cat had not wanted to wait around until Monday to hear about tonight.

I smile as I walk back to the car, the smile does not leave my face for the rest of the evening, and I can't see it leaving my face for as long as I know the girl of my dreams- Jade West!

**Aww, so that is the end! Thank you so much for reading and I hope you liked it!**

**I love writing stories, so if you have any suggestions for other stories, I would love to hear them! You can either inbox me or leave it as a review! :) Or you could also check out another Bade story I'm working on set in the future- s/9075744/1/We-Meet-Again**

**Any way, thanks for reading and please for one last time review it!**


End file.
